


Love is blind

by exosweave



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosweave/pseuds/exosweave
Summary: Oneshot prompt: imagine a blind Chanyeol taking a bath, hearing the water run but not realising the water is running over the sides, flooding the entire bathroom until Baekhyun comes home in complete panic
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Love is blind

“Good evening, mrs. Kim,” Baekhyun greets the old lady taking her daily evening stroll right in front of the apartment block they both live in. She’s walking her little poodle as usual, an animal that looks equally as old as her (maybe even older, if dog years really are a thing).

“Baekhyun,” she says, stopping the boy right in his tracks. It’s not abnormal for her to address him. It’s the scolding tone she puts up that is. “I told you to get the water pipes fixed, young men. There’s something leaking again.”

“Again?” he frowns. They fixed that problem two weeks ago. Something with the drain from the kitchen sink malfunctioning. Stupid old apartment buildings and overly priced new houses, he thinks to himself in annoyance as he promises her to try and get a plumber to come and take a look at it the very next day.

He ignores her noisy replies of needing someone to check it straight away. Ignoring the overdramatic tone of voice. It must be an old lady thing to make everything sound urgent. Although he kinds of understand. Maybe when he’s older, he’ll think any day could be his last too.

He drags himself up every flight of stairs with a little more effort than the previous one. He hates living on the sixth floor late at night, when he comes back home from work. But the view kind of makes up for that, even though there are better things to look at than other building blocks.

There’s a lot of dust flying around in the dark of the hallway leading up to their apartment. Another thing about this place, he thinks, worrying about what it could mean for Chanyeol’s allergies. They’ve been bad enough already lately. The house keeper definitely needs someone to redo the old carpet by the end of this year. It’s just impossible to breathe in, even for him. Even motels own better carpets than this.

But even after all of this, he still smiles as he puts his key in the lock of door 614. An old and dated place, but still… home.

“Sweetheart, I’m-“ he coos, but his voice dies down as soon as he sets foot inside of their little hallway leading inside. Water putting the place blank, although it isn’t very high at all. He curses as he realizes the lady was right after all.

“Chanyeol?”

There’s no reply.

Which is strange, because Chanyeol should’ve been home by now. In fact, he’s always home. He never leaves the house without him.

Which makes him wonder why he didn’t do anything about this yet.

“Chanyeol?!” His heart immediately starts pounding. He runs further into their shared living space. Not even caring about disrupting the little amount of water or ruining his shoes when he walks through it.

He hears music playing from the bathroom. Obnoxiously loud. The sudden gush of panic leaves him unable to think. He hadn’t even thought of where the water came from. He just started running around like a damn fool, trying to find his bigger fool.

“Yeol?!”

The giant doesn’t even hear him enter the room. He’s just sitting there, eyes closed in the overflowing bathtub as he quietly sings along with the lyrics of whatever song is currently playing.

Baekhyun doesn’t hear any of it anymore. The relief crashing down on him numbing him for a moment, before angers finally takes its place: “Chanyeol, what the fuck!”

The younger finally notices his presence, flinching as a hand abruptly touches him. His eyes ping open like some microwave door, his gaze bouncing all across the bathroom walls even though it literally has no use for him to do so.

He isn’t able to see anything anyway.

But he’s still trying to locate the sound, especially since Baekhyun immediately backs away to turn the radio volume down.

“Didn’t you hear that?!” he yells before closing the water tap way overdue. “I told you before to not put the music up so loud. You flooded the entire apartment, Chanyeol. Again.”

They’ve had some real problems with the pipes before, but at this point Baekhyun is just embarrassed to admit to anyone in their apartment building that the big, blind giant’s forgetfulness is the cause of ninety percent of all of their water-problems.

“I’m sorry,” the soft voice coming from his mouth is barely audible as he closes in on himself, making himself as small as possible by hunching over and wrapping his arms around his folded legs. It only causes the water to flood over the edges of the bathtub even more.

Baekhyun curses as he rolls the sleeve of his dress shirt up – paying attention to use the arm he isn’t wearing his watch on – to pull the plug from the drain. The water smells of lavender and chamomile. And Chanyeol does too.

He’s used way too much foam again too. Almost threatening to swallow him whole as it sticks to the bathroom tiles and the little bathmat next to the tub, that is supposed to prevent the giant from slipping when he washes up all by himself.

Which is the exact thing which makes Baekhyun’s mind filled with worry the most whenever he wakes up during the weekend without him by his side. Or whenever he has to leave for work, abandoning him on early weekday mornings.

“You could’ve hurt yourself again! Don’t you remember last time?!”

When he had slipped and hit his head against the marble sink because he didn’t know what to grab for yet. Not being used to their new house at all.

He knew it would take some time, but not this much. 

They should’ve just moved into Chanyeol’s place to keep things simple, but he had insisted into going somewhere new with him. Because he wanted to make memories in every single corner of every new room, together. Had jokingly called Baekhyun his compass as he navigated through their new house.

“I’m sorry,” he barely manages to choke out.

It’s only then Baekhyun realizes he made the love of his life cry. Even when he knows how vulnerable he can be. He’s an insensitive monster.

“Hey, sweetheart, hey,” he gently brushes the top of his head, fingers tangling in the wet strands. There’s still conditioner sticking to them. “Yeollie, I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“You- You didn’t,” he takes a deep breath, but his shoulders start to shake. Betraying the fact that he’s about to break down in an uncontrollable sobbing any minute now.

“Baby, don’t,” he tries hushing him, soothingly rubbing his hand across his back. “Don’t cry, what’s wrong?”

“You’re mad at me.” He shivers in the bathtub that’s slowly being emptied, suddenly appearing even smaller. Even though he still towers over him while sitting next to him. He might never grow tired of that: their size-difference and how his sweetheart still manages to look anything but six feet tall.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun shushes him as he picks up the shower head, turning the water back on. He waits for the stream of water to heat up – which doesn’t take long, since it’s been running for so long already – to help him rinse the conditioner from his head.

It doesn’t sound convincing enough though. He isn’t even fooling himself here. No good working set of eyes needed to spot that.

And certainly not Chanyeol. The taller shrugs – disappointed – as he turns away from him. His head still held slightly back for Baekhyun to be able to continue what he’s doing, but he isn’t putting in any effort to make it any easier. Or enjoyable.

“I’m not,” he repeats, putting in the extra effort to sound kinder.

“I can practically hear you frowning.”

“But you aren’t able to hear the water continuously running?” Baekhyun retorts, immediately regretting the comment as the taller completely shuts him out at that.

Staring blankly at the wall next to him. Anyone else would’ve thought he was counting the tiles, but Baekhyun knows better. Those silver pupils never see anything.

He presses his lips against the wet, hunched in shoulder in front of him. The smell and taste of the soap covering it hitting all of his senses at once, but he doesn’t mind. It’s his baby who’s smelling so good. “I’m not, sweetheart,’ he hums next to his ear, making sure he doesn’t get any water of the shower head on himself as he does.

He continues rinsing the remaining part of the conditioner off in silence. The taller clearly determined to not say anything anymore after that scolding, even though Baekhyun noticeable feels him giving in underneath his fingers.

His muscles continue to play a game of relaxing and tensing, while the hair at the nape of his neck stands up because of the hot breath brushing against it. He can’t help but smile as he notices all of these things: his baby may be mad at him sometimes, but he’ll never be able to fight his body’s natural response to him.

He moves the shower head to wash of the remainder of bath foam sticking to the rest of his body. Sliding a warm hand over each of his shoulder blades before he dips in between them, tracing his spine ever so slowly with his fingertips before they wander to the front of his body.

To his beautiful chest and the rosy buds, already invitingly perking up to greet him.

He chuckles fondly at the blush spreading all across the giant’s face and neck. The struggle he’s even trying to put up to cover his chest and everything underneath it from Baekhyun’s prying eyes.

He moves to stand up, his knees wobbling underneath him similar to a newborn fawn trying to take its first steps as he cautiously throws his leg over the side of the tub. Legs a bit too long and thin for the rest of his body.

And Baekhyun helps him through every step of it. Grabbing onto his lower arms to steady him, making sure he doesn’t slip on the wet bathroom tiles as he guides him with a hand towards their bedroom. Towel casually thrown over his own shoulder.

He hears Chanyeol shudder behind him, trying to shake the cold air off as they enter their shared bedroom. He’s still soaking wet, but that doesn’t matter with the apartment being flooded. The carpets are kind of ruined anyway.

He pulls the giant over to the side of their bed, moving to sit on the mattress as he starts to work to dry him off. And Chanyeol lets him. It has kind of become their thing for Baekhyun to help him with those things. Even if the taller is perfectly able to manage on his own.

It’s their routine. Baekhyun taking care of him as soon as he’s home. Baekhyun not allowing the giant to struggle whenever he’s around to help him with the things that don’t come as easily to him.

He used to be insecure about that: wouldn’t Chanyeol prefer to be independent? Honestly it had been quite the surprise when he discovered how the giant preferred to be praised and babied. Somehow he had thought he’d still want to dominate him like the stubborn man he is.

Baekhyun much prefers it this way though. Loves to move those adorable, clumsy giraffe limbs around the way he wants them too.

“Was there a reason for you to spent so much time in the bathtub again?” he chuckles warmly, pressing an openmouthed kiss on top of the beautiful honeylike stomach displayed in front of him.

The giant’s little giggle sounds like music to his ears. He has always been so sensitive. It easily is one of Baekhyun’s favorite things about him.

He shyly moves to cover himself then. One hand crawling its way across his own stomach. The other one going lower. If he wouldn’t know any better, he’d almost think he had to pee from the way he suddenly crossed his legs.

“Baekhyun…”

“Hmm, sweetheart?” he coos. Sometimes he dares to think that it’s a real shame how Chanyeol isn’t able to see himself. To see for himself just how cute he is. To see for himself how adorable his ears look when they are a bright shade of red. “Come on, tell me.”

“I-“ he starts to fumble nervously at his own body. Feeling for something like noticeable freckles to distract himself with, but the first thing in reach is his belly button. “I-I missed you…”

“You did?”

There’s no reply. Only an even brighter shade of crimson splayed across his cheeks, neck and chest as Baekhyun grabs ahold of his waist. Pulling him slightly forward, swiftly but just soft enough for the taller to not abruptly lose his balance and orientation inside of their bedroom when he pulls him onto his lap.

The taller shudders as his knees touch the silky smooth bedsheets, thighs coming into full contact with Baekhyun’s dress-pants. He moves one of his big hands up to brush up his chest, fingers tracing along the buttons of his shirt before they find the tie around his neck. “Meeting?”

“Meeting,” he echoes as he patiently waits for Chanyeol to fumble the tie loose. He knows how much he likes to undress him – even if the tiny buttons of his dress shirt cause him quite the trouble, he refuses any help – and even if it takes him an agonizingly long amount of time, the smaller must admit it kind of turns him on just as much as it drives him crazy.

There’s just something about the way the taller bites down on his own bottom lip when he’s concentrated on something, whether it be undoing dress shirt buttons or rubbing himself off on Baekhyun’s clad thigh.

The smaller forces him to halt the frantic movements by pushing his hips down with his lithe hands, “wait for me, sweetheart.”

It earns him a desperate whine, followed by a more eagerly working set of fingers. “Can’t I just rip it, Baek,” he starts to beg, annoyed and impatient as he continues trying his best when his love refuses it. “Why so many…”

It’s an expensive shirt. And he’s allowed the taller to ruin many shirts on many occasions before this one, more out of impatience himself than out of pity.

In the meantime he’s already been able to work his shoes and socks off. The perks of having a blind boyfriend, he thinks, is the fact that he’s often only able to focus on one or two things at once. Primarily sound and movement. And right now, he’s too focused on drawing sounds from him as his lips are locked underneath his jaw and his fingers continue their little game.

His hands and lips find their way onto his chest.

Baekhyun moans as he’s finally able to slide the tie around his neck off, being careful enough to throw it somewhere on the sheets above their heads to not get it ruined like the rest of their apartment.

He’ll assess the damage later. When Chanyeol’s been cared for and put to bed, soundly sleeping.

Even Baekhyun’s senses are heightened whenever his lover starts to feel him down. There’s something more special to a blind lover’s touch. Incomparable to all the other lovers he has ever had.

It’s more thorough. More considerate. More passionate.

Baekhyun often finds himself wondering how Chanyeol imagines him and his body exactly. Would he be attracted to him too, if he had sight? But whenever he asks, Chanyeol only talks about how soft his skin is, how plump his lips are and how soothing his voice is.

Which is the exact reason why he’s become quite the vocal bedpartner, now that he knows just how much it means to the taller.

And which is also the exact reason why he flips them over with a small grunt in the giant’s ear. Grinding down already between his legs as he works the taller’s back onto the mattress.

“Baekhyun,” the gasp of his name is barely audible.

He traces his body down using a mixture of his tongue and lips, alternating between languid strokes and sloppy kisses. He often leaves bruising hickeys behind as well, even though he’s the only one able to enjoy the sight of them. He just adores the way Chanyeol starts squirming underneath him every time he does. So helpless and frantic.

By the time he finally reaches his groin, his baby’s so painfully hard, he’s practically crying as he begs for some release. He really must’ve missed him all day. Every time Baekhyun stops to think about that, he’s guilt-ridden.

He kisses up and down his length. Particularly enjoying the way Chanyeol reacts to his hair brushing between his thighs. He’s so oversensitive and easily teased.

Baekhyun moans as he feels his fingers intertwining in his locks at the exact same time he finally takes the giant into his mouth. Lets out another moan when he involuntarily bucks his hips upwards – thrusting into his mouth quite unexpectedly - and immediately apologizes when the smaller pushes them down to keep him still.

Chanyeol always needs something to hold onto. Whether it be the head of hair between his thighs, one of Baekhyun’s shoulders or balling the bedsheets with two fists, it doesn’t matter. As long as he has some kind of grip to reality as he arches his back in utter bliss.

“Close-“ he gasps for air as Baekhyun suddenly leaves him hanging in the midst of his high building up. But he doesn’t allow him much time to recover. Splaying tender kisses along his perineum before he moves his attention elsewhere.

The taller shrieks in surprise as he hurriedly tries to pull his lover up as well as hide himself and all evidence of what he’s been up to before he came home.

Baekhyun can’t help but let out a small chuckle, “seems like you didn’t quite need me before.”

“No, I do!” the giant’s response comes way too fast. He too realizes it, covering his face with both of his hands in embarrassment.

Baekhyun will always remain mesmerized by how Chanyeol can still get so shy every single time, even though they’ve been together for quite a few months now.

It’s a true shame how he can’t see the shit-eating grin on his face as he rolls him over onto his side so he’s able to settle himself behind the giant. He decides to take on this opportunity to wiggle himself out of the dress pants he’s still wearing.

But the sound of his belt coming undone only makes Chanyeol shudder even more in desperation and anticipation. Letting out an impatient whine, even though it’s quite contradicting with the fact he’s still hiding his own face in his palms.

“What were you doing, baby?” Baekhyun whispers as he settles behind him, chest to back. His hot breath against the shell of the giant’s big, adorable ear causes a shiver to run down his naked back.

He slips a hand down his spine, one cheek just enough to fill the palm of his hand before he dips his fingers between them. “This?”

Another desperate sob behind those hands.

He enters him with a lovesick smile, working to attack his sweet spot just as many times as it’s needed for the giant’s hands to fall from his face.

He ends up sucking on his own fingers, mouth hanging agape and eyes shut in pure bliss as his high hits him. The way his body spasms in the aftershock of it tips Baekhyun over the edge soon after.

“Might…” the giant mumbles as he’s already getting caught in the webs of peaceful sleep, “let the water run too long again.”

“Don’t think about it,” the smaller chuckles as he snuggles up behind him.

The carpets may be ruined, but his love for Chanyeol never will.


End file.
